The present invention is in the field of home and business identification systems. More specifically this invention relates to illuminated address systems, and associated safety features.
Identifying a home or business when it is dark can be difficult, especially in rural areas where the streets are not lit. An address on a building or a mailbox can be difficult to spot while driving, even when there is some illumination. Several patents have dealt with illuminating an address so as to be more visible at night. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,210 by Taylor et al discloses a device for illuminating residence information which is a housing with a light source which is mountable on a lamppost. U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,524 by Wilton discloses an automated, illuminated address display and entrance light that includes a lighted address and a separate light for general illumination around the address area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,540 by Surman discloses a solar powered illuminated address number device and mailbox structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,499 by Hunte discloses a photosensitive illuminated house sign.
Even illuminated however, a home or business identification can be difficult to see under lighting conditions such as dusk, or a semi-lit street. It can also be the case where an address is visible, but it is not noticeable for a variety of reasons such as its location, surroundings or even the inattentiveness of the person trying to locate it. A system for illuminating home or business identification is desired which would make the identification more easily noticeable. Further, it is desired to have an illumination system which could be remotely activated.